How it can be ナイトメア?
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? Apakah ia bisa berubah, kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki
1. THE BEGINNING

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: うたの プリンスさまっ

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?" ‖ Dan keesokan paginya Tokiya menemukan hal mengejutkan di atas tempat tidur Otoya. Apakah itu? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Warning: Gaje!

* * *

**Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berambut hitam bernama Tokiya Ichinose itu menghela nafas. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya," ucapnya datar. Jujur saja ia sudah cukup lelah dan cukup bosan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dari teman sekamarnya.

"Tapi, Tokiya, aku masih belum mengerti~" balas Otoya Ittoki sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia cemberut. "Tokiya.. Bantu aku, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Wajah pemuda kelahiran 11 April itu terlihat sangat kusut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti cara mengerjakan pe-er matematikanya dan siapa lagi yang bisa membantu mengerjakannya kalau bukan teman sekamarnya? "Aku belum mengerti~ Kenapa, sih, lambang dan bisa muncul disini?" tanya Otoya bingung sebelum mengacak-acak rambut merahnya frustasi. "AA! Aku tidak mengerti~! Aku tak mengerti!"

Tokiya memijat dahinya. "Kau benar-benar berisik," ucapnya sangat pelan bagaikan berbisik.

"Kau mau membantuku 'kan? Tolong. Tolong. Tolong. Tolong aku," bagaikan kereta yang melaju sangat cepat tanpa henti, ucapan Otoya keluar dari mulutnya sangat cepat tanpa jeda. "Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Tokiya sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar seluruh ocehan Otoya. Ia menggebrak meja di depannya hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?" ujarnya kesal lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa membanting pintu yang dilewatinya. Meninggalkan Otoya yang masih terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti. "A-apa?"

Dan mau tak mau, Otoya harus mengerjakan pe-ernya sendiri, tanpa bantuan.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Tokiya membuka pintu kamarnya lagi dan menemukan Otoya sudah terlelap di atas tumpukan buku-buku matematikanya, dengan beberapa soal yang berhasil dijawabnya sendiri. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung manis di kamar mereka, 11.45 malam dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Dengan perlahan ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Suara berisik itu sangat mengganggu di telinga Tokiya. Sekarang baru sekitar jam empat pagi dan apakah teman sekamarnya yang sangat cerewet itu sudah mulai membuat suara berisik jam segini? Ia menyalakan lampu dan terkejut dengan hal yang ia lihat. Ia mengucek kedua matanya beberapa kali dan hal tersebut masih ia lihat. Apakah matanya sudah rusak? Ataukah ia berhalusianasi?

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang merah menyala tengah tertidur di kasur Otoya. Perempuan yang entah siapa itu memakai baju terusan bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-merah yang panjangnya sejengkal di atas lututnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati tidunya dengan wajahnya yang sangat damai.

Tokiya melirik meja dan Otoya sudah tidak ada disana padahal, laki-laki itu 'kan harusnya masih ada disana mengingat ia ketiduran saat sedang mengerjakan pe-er matematikanya. 'Perempuan itu siapa, sih? Bukankah semalam ia belum ada disini?'

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya Tokiya memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada perempuan itu. Perlahan-lahan ia membangunkannya. "Hei, bangun."

"Nanti saja, Tokiya. Aku masih ngantuk," balas perempuan itu setengah mengigau. Entah sudah bangun atau belum, tapi matanya masih terpejam.

Kening Tokiya berkerut, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, 'Darimana ia tahu namaku?' sambil tetap berusaha membangunkan perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. "Hei, hei. Kamu siapa? Bangunlah."

Mata perempuan itu bergerak sedikit berusaha untuk membuka matanya. "Kamu bicara apa, sih, Tokiya.." balasnya malas. Ia duduk dan membuka kedua matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk. "Aku 'kan Otoya."

Seperti yang terdapat di dalam sinetron-sinetron yang mewarnai layar kaca Indonesia, petir-petir bagaikan menyambar tubuh Tokiya yang membeku di tempat. Demi apa perempuan dihadapannya mengaku sebagai Otoya yang ia ketahui hingga semalam masih bergender laki-laki. "Ini bukan April Mop. Kau siapa?"

Perempuan yang mengaku sebagai Otoya terlihat bingung, sangat bingung malah. Ia 'kan sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya tapi, kenapa teman sekamarnya tidak percaya padanya? Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? "Aku Otoya, Otoya Ittoki. Kita sudah sekamar cukup lama masa' kamu tak mengenaliku?"

Tokiya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada tanpa ekspresi. "Pertama yang kutahu, rambutnya memang berwarna merah tapi rambutnya pendek. Rambut merahmu itu sangat panjang tahu."

Perempuan itu segera meraih rambut panjang merahnya dan kelihatan sangat terkejut. "Sejak kapan rambutku sepanjang ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kedua terakhir kali kumelihatnya, ia tidak memakai baju terusan yang bagai baju tidur tipis sepaha sepertimu."

Perempuan itu langsung menunduk bingung melihat pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Dan yang terpenting, Otoya itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan sepertimu."

Dan kata-kata terakhir Tokiya langsung membuat perempuan itu berteriak keras. "Kya! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" ucapnya panik sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sangat tercetak jelas karena hanya sepotong pakaian tipis nan ketatlah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa, sih?" tanya Tokiya heran sendiri melihat efek perkataannya pada perempuan itu. Efek yang cenderung berlebihan dan dapat dikategorikan sebagai lebay dan kalau kata anak-anak coretalaycoret gaul zaman sekarang, sih, 'Kamseumpay'.

"Tokiya, bagaimana ini~"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Tokiya datar.

"Aku, aku Otoya Ittoki tapi.. tapi.." Perempuan itu mulai terisak sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa berubah menjadi perempuan seperti ini~?" tanyanya terisak. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kamu yakin kalau kamu Otoya?" tanya Tokiya masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang didengar kedua telinganya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk singkat. Lebih memilih untuk menangis dalam diam.

* * *

**To be continue..**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yosh! Selesai sudah chapter 1 dari fanfic ini ditemani oleh lagu **Tokiya Ichinose ft. Otoya Ittoki – Roulette**. Aneh 'kah? Gaje 'kah? OOC 'kah? OOT 'kah? Nggak mutu 'kah? Sampah 'kah? Hahaha.. Saya tahu itu. *plakk*

Anou.. Sebelumnya, salam kenal semuanya. Namaku ZPBellani dan ini adalah ff pertamaku di fandom うたの プリンスさまっ . Semoga tidak terlalu hancur~ ^^V


	2. WATASHI WA OTOME ITTOKI DESU

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: うたの プリンスさまっ

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?"‖Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan?‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Warning: Gaje!

* * *

**Chapter 2: WATASHI WA OTOME ITTOKI DESU.**

* * *

Seminggu sudah kutukan itu terjadi dan belum berakhir. Ya, seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, Otoya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang perempuan seminggu lalu dan sampai chapter kedua dari fanfic ini diketik, ia belum kembali menjadi laki-laki. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, ia belum sedetik pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Bagaimana ini, Tokiya? Sudah seminggu dan aku belum kembali~" ucap pemuda atau yang sekarang bisa juga disebut sebagai gadis berambut merah itu.

Tokiya yang tengah membaca menghela nafas. "Entahlah," jawabnya datar sebelum kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya, membaca novel.

Otoya menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya. Saat ini ia merasa amat sangat galau luar biasa. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berubah lagi selama-lamanya? Tidak! Tidak! Ya, Tuhan, tolong kembalikan aku ke tubuh asliku~!"

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tokiya menutup novel yang ia baca dan berjalan menuju pintu. Membukanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka malam-malam seperti ini. Dan.. "Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya datar dan dingin.

Natsuki tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Tokiya, "Otoya sudah seminggu tak masuk karena sakit jadi kami semua kemari untuk menjenguknya." Sho mengangguk menyetujui perkataan temannya sejak kecil itu, Ren memainkan rambut cokelat kejinggaan miliknya, dan Masato hanya diam saja memandangi dinding yang _berdiri_ tegak di sampingnya.

"Ia sedang istirahat sekarang. Lebih baik kalian kembali besok pagi saja. Selamat malam." Dan Tokiya menutup pintu kamarnya begitu saja, meninggalkan keempat teman seidol groupnya terbengong-bengong di depan pintu.

* * *

"Kurasa kau lebih baik keluar dari kamar," saran Tokiya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca. "Hampir tiga minggu kau mengurung diri di dalam kamar."

"Tapi.. Tapi aku tak tahu, aku bingung sekali. Aku harus kemana? Lalu, aku harus bilang apa kalau ada yang bertanya, siapa aku?" tanya Otoya yang masih fokus dengan gitar cokelat miliknya yang sejak tadi dipetik-petiknya dengan asal. Didengar dari suaranya yang agak bergetar, ia pasti sudah mulai menangis. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Tokiya~ Aku.. Aku.. Aku harus melakukan apa?"

Tokiya tidak bisa memberi saran apapun. Ia sadar, sangat sadar malah kalau keadaan ini akan sangat sulit bagi teman sekamarnya tapi cepat atau lambat _dia_ harus keluar kamar, setidaknya untuk menghirup udara luar atau mengobrol dengan orang lain, mungkin hal tersebut akan lebih baik daripada terus menerus menangis dalam keheningan di dalam kamar. "Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Aku tak bisa terus mengatakan kalau kamu sakit."

"Baiklah," ucap Otoya pelan sambil menyeka air matanya. "Besok aku akan menghadap kepala sekolah."

* * *

**A CLASS..**

Seorang guru yang diketahui bernama Ringo Tsukimiya memasuki ruang kelas A dengan berseri-seri bagaikan habis mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat banyak. "OHAYOU-PUU!" sapanya pada seluruh murid yang hadir di kelasnya. Perlukah kuinformasikan kalau ia yang kelihatan seperti wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda tersebut adalah pria yang ber_crossdress_ sebagai perempuan? Kurasa tidak perlu, toh semua orang 'kan sudah tahu hal itu.

Haruka Nanami mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ringo-sensei, apakah Ittoki-kun masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, ini sudah minggu ketiga pemuda berambut merah menyala yang pernah menjadi partnernya di ujian pertama untuk rekaman tersebut tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena sakit. Tanpa kehadirannya, tentu saja kelas yang sudah dari sananya sepi, kini terasa sangatlah sepi.

Ringo menempelkan jemari telunjuk kirinya di pipinya, ia kelihatan sedang berpikir dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat muram. "Ya, sayang sekali ia masih sakit tapi.." –Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan bersemangat- "..akan ada anak baru yang akan bergabung bersama kita."

Beberapa siswa-siswi terlihat berbisik-bisik dengan teman-temannya. Mereka semua kaget saat tahu ada murid baru yang akan ikut serta belajar di dalam kelas mereka. "Kira-kira siapa, ya, anak baru itu?"

"Masuklah. Jangan malu-malu," ucap Ringo kepada murid baru yang masih berdiri di luar ruang kelas.

Pintu kelas A terbuka perlahan-lahan menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir dua bagai gaya rambut Hatsune Miku dengan kulit putih memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil menunduk. "Salam kenal." Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan kedua mata merahnya yang melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya dengan malu-malu dan agak takut. "Namaku Otome, Otome Ittoki. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Ringo sambil membenarkan bandananya.

Seorang siswa yang kelihatan antusias segera mengangkat tangan. "Kamu siapanya Otoya Ittoki?"

Jantung perempuan itu berdetak cepat. "Di-dia.." Ia sangat gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Di-dia kakak kembarku."

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tokiya!" sapa Otoya semangat pada Tokiya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Hn," jawab Tokiya singkat sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya.

Laki-laki yang terjebak dalam tubuh perempuan itu sedang berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menguncir rambut panjangnya di depan kaca. "Hari ini berjalan cukup baik. Setidaknya aku hanya hampir terpeleset mengatakan, 'Aku Otoya' sebanyak lima kali. Itu awal yang bagus 'kan untuk ber_acting_? Mungkin kamu bisa mengajarkanku caranya ber_acting_ lebih baik mengingat kehebatanmu memainkan peran HAYATO yang agak _out of character_ darimu," ucapnya gembira. "Cukup baik. Ya, cukup baik. Tapi kurasa pasti akan menjadi lebih baik lagi kalau aku bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki."

"Sekarang kamu jadi Otome, eh?"

"Un," jawab Otoya sambil mengangguk. Ia bernafas lega karena sudah berhasil menguncir ekor kuda rambut merah panjangnya. "Tokiya, apa kamu juga mau memanggilku Otome?" tanyanya lalu tertawa pelan.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**A/N**

Agaknya.. Agaknya chapter kali ini aneh. Gaje luar biasa, ya? Iya, saya tahu itu~ T.T


	3. BLOOD? BADMOOD?

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: うたの プリンスさまっ

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Warning: Gaje!

* * *

**Chapter 3: BLOOD? BADMOOD? **#eh?

* * *

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang tenang bagi semua murid Saotome Gakuen. Ya, pagi yang tenang tapi tidak pada salah satu kamar.

"KYAA! Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Otoya histeris dari dalam kamar mandi. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Apa? Apa?"

Tokiya yang sedang bermimpi indah tentang bermain-main di padang bunga wisteria beraneka warna bersama dengan beberapa ekor anak kucing putih yang lucu langsung terbangun karena suara nyaring nan tinggi milik teman sekamarnya. Ini baru pukul empat pagi dan suara teman sekamarnya sudah sangat berisik, mengganggu tidurnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"A-aku.." perkataan Otoya yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi tiba-tiba terputus dengan teriakannya sendiri. "KYAA! Tidak mau berhenti! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah hari ini?! Aku harus apa?"

"Ada apa?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit dan wajah kusut Otoya menyembul keluar. "A-aku.."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? I-itu.. Aku.. Itu.." Wajah Otoya mulai bersemu merah karena malu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Aku.. Itu.. Sepertinya aku mengalami.. err.. menstruasi."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Tokiya merasakan dirinya tiba-tiba membeku tersambar petir yang oh, terlihat sangat lebay sekali. Demi apa teman sekamarnya yang tiga bulan lalu masih bergender laki-laki sekarang secara sangat tiba-tiba, mengalami siklus bulanan yang hanya dialami oleh kaum hawa saja. Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Otoya mengalami menstruasi pertamanya sejak pertama kalinya ia hidup dan bernafas di dunia. "Jangan bercanda, Otoya! Ini masih sangat pagi."

Wajah Otoya semakin merah. "Aku ti-tidak bercanda, Tokiya~" Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Aku.. Akh! Bagaimana ini?!"

Dan beruntunglah karena setiap kamar yang ada di Saotome Gakuen didesain kedap suara jadi, suara teriakan-teriakan histeris Otoya yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu tidak terdengar dari luar tetapi bagi Tokiya yang masih berada di dalam kamar dan mencoba untuk kembali terlelap dalam buaian mimpi, 'Ya, Tuhan, anak itu berisik sekali! Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur.'

* * *

Pada salah satu meja di kantin Saotome Gakuen terlihatlah tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk disana. Laki-laki pertama dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap, Masato Hijirikawa, sedang menikmati makan siangnya berupa tiga bungkus roti melon. Ia makan dalam diam, berfokus pada roti-roti melon yang lembut itu. Laki-laki kedua yang berambut cokelat kejinggaan dengan nama Ren Jinguji sedang membaca majalah _fashion_ favoritnya dan sesekali menggoda siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Laki-laki ketiga berbadan mungil nan _kawaii_ bernama Sho Kurusu atau dalam beberapa anime terjemahan bernama Syo Kurusu tengah asyik mengecat kuku-kuku kecilnya dengan cat kuku berwarna hitam. Dan satu-satunya perempuan diantara para siswa itu (yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki) yang kini bernama Otome Ittoki. Sedari tadi _perempuan_ yang lahir pada bulan April tersebut hanya memainkan rambut panjang merahnya.

"Sepertinya salah satu diantara kita sedang _badmood_," ucap Ren untuk memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melingkupi mereka berempat, abaikan saja fakta kalau Ren yang paling berisik karena sejak tadi ia sibuk menebarkan rayuan mautnya kemana-mana.

Otoya atau dalam wujud perempuan bernama Otome hanya diam dengan wajah kusut dan kelihatan sangat _badmood_.

"Kamu terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini," ucap Masato setelah berhasil menghabiskan dua roti melon yang rasanya enak itu. Ia meminum teh hijaunya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan santap roti melonnya, roti melon terakhirnya untuk makan siang.

Otoya tetap saja diam.

Natsuki Shinomiya, laki-laki berambut pirang agak gelap dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya tengah berlari sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang yang berisikan.. "Aku bikin kue, lho!" ucapnya bersemangat. Ternyata _kue_.

"Siapa yang memasaknya?" tanya Sho yang kini membenarkan letak topi yang menutupi rambut pirangnya.

"Tentu saja aku!" jawab Natsuki bangga sambil menempati kursi kosong di sebelah teman berlatih biolanya. Ia menunjukkan isi keranjangnya, kue-kue yang lucu dengan beragam bentuk, mulai dari zebra, kucing, babi, dan hewan-hewan lainnya. "Kalian semua tahu kalau makanan yang dibuat sendiri amat sangat baik untuk kesehatan, lho," ucap Natsuki dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia menyodorkan kuenya ke satu persatu teman seidol group di depannya. "Mau coba?"

Dengan cepat Sho langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan topi hitam yang selalu ia gunakan kemana-mana. Tanda kalau ia menolak untuk memakan kue-kue yang terlihat memikat tersebut. Ya, pemuda yang memiliki saudara kembar bernama Kaouru Kurusu itu tentu saja sudah mengetahui kalau kue-kue itu hanya terlihat memikat dari luarnya sedangkan rasanya. 'Makan dan mati,' batinnya lalu bergidik ngeri.

Natsuki menawarkan kue itu ke Otoya yang kondisi batinnya terlihat kurang baik seharian ini. Bahkan tadi di kelas ia terlihat agak acuh tak acuh dengan apapun yang terjadi di kelas dan juga hampir tidak berkata sepatah kata pun ataupun menjawab pertanyaan siapapun. "Kue yang kumasak bisa mengembalikan _mood_, lho, Otoya eh maksudku, Otome."

Otoya melempar pandangan yang tidak dapat terdefinisikan kearah kue-kue berwarna cokelat itu. Campuran ngeri, _horror_, tidak ingin makan, dan sebagainya. "Sho saja yang makan," ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi, kembali ke kamarnya atau anggaplah kalau ia sedang menyelamatkan diri dari _kematian _akibat kue-kue yang ditawarkan padanya.

Sementara itu Sho yang berniat untuk ikut-ikutan kabur, tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat Natsuki menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Makanlah," ucap Nastuki setengah memerintah dengan senyum manis khasnya. Perkataannya dan ekspresinya terlihat tenang tapi Sho tahu kalau semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan karena ia mengucapkannya dengan mata yang terlihat serius. Sebuah kata yang terdengar sangat beracun bagi Sho. Dan pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris ketika kue-kue itu memasuki mulutnya dan indera pengecapnya mulai merasakan rasa yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"Bahan kuemu.. kuemu terbuat dari apa?" tanya Ren cukup kaget melihat teman sekelasnya langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah memakan kue buatan Natsuki.

"Telur, tepung terigu, mentega, gula, cokelat," jawab Natsuki sambil mengingat bahan-bahan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat kue yang ada di dalam keranjang. Ia pun melanjutkan dengan lebih bersemangat, "_Tabasco sauce_, saus cabe, fermentasi kacang kedelai, _fermented squid_."

Masato tetap menampakkan wajah datar nan _poker face_ yang selalu ia tampilkan walaupun dalam hati ia bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah memakan kue atau apapun yang dimasak oleh teman seidol groupnya itu.

* * *

Tokiya membuka pintu kamarnya dan dapat melihat teman sekamarnya yang dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat mengalami hari yang buruk dan menderita seharian ini. Tanpa bicara sedikitpun, pemuda yang memiliki nama panggung HAYATO tersebut langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat jatuh ke alam mimpi karena tadi pagi ia harus terbangun sangat pagi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi setelahnya.

Otoya menidurkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kamar mereka. "Perasaanku sangat labil seharian ini. Sedih, marah, bingung, kecewa, bahagia, dan kesal terus berulang-ulang tanpa henti," ucapnya menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya selama seharian ini, entah pada siapa. "Selain itu perutku terus-terusan merasa sakit dengan badan yang terasa sangat lemas, amat sangat lemas malah~ Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terus-menerus keluar dari dalam tubuhku~" Ia membuat gerakan putaran di meja dengan telunjuknya. "Aku merasa kekurangan darah~ Lemas~"

Tokiya masih berusaha untuk tidur, membiarkan teman sekamarnya terus bicara atau bisa dikatakan curhat mengenai dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari mendengar ocehan si rambut merah itu telah membuatnya dapat berlatih cara mengabaikan suara berisik.

"Tokiya, apakah kamu sudah tidur?" tanya Otoya melihat temannya merebahkan diri di kasur dengan kedua mata yang telah tertutup. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. "Tumben tidur padahal masih sore."

Tokiya diam saja. 'Biar saja ia terus bicara, lama-lama juga capek sendiri,' batinnya. Ia memang belum tertidur sepenuhnya tapi ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan si rambut merah telah berhenti bicara, selain karena sudah tidak ada yang mendengarkan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah lelah terus-menerus berbicara. Ia masih menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

**TEK**

Detik terus berganti perlahan.

**TEK**

Suara detak jam terdengar cukup keras setiap kali detik berganti.

**TEK**

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras.

**TEK**

**TEK**

"Aaa!" Otoya berteriak sangat keras. Ia frustasi karena hanya mendengar suara detak jam di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang melingkupinya.

Tokiya yang baru hampir tertidur, mau tak mau terbangun mendengar teriakan khas _perempuan_ itu. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?" Dalam hati ia menambahkan dengan nada sinis, 'Mengganggu sekali.'

Otoya memandang Tokiya bingung. "Kamu belum tidur, ya?" Padahal tadi pemuda bermata biru gelap itu 'kan sudah tertidur, kok, barusan bicara. Bicara dalam tidur? _Ngelindur_ 'kah?

"Hn."

"Aku frustasi~ Perutku rasanya nggak enak~ Melilit-lilit~" jawab Otoya sambil menggambar putaran dengan telunjuknya lagi. "Aaaa!"

"Tak bisakah kau tidur?" tanya Tokiya sinis karena akhir-akhir ini tidurnya terlalu sering terganggu akibat teriakan teman sekamarnya itu.

Otoya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak bisa~" jawabnya memelas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan seperti yang ia katakana sebelumnya, ia merasa kekurangan darah.

"Kenapa tidak makan makanan manis saja?"

"Untuk apa?" kata Otoya balik bertanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara makanan manis dan sakit di dalam perutnya yang terasa melilit-lilit tanpa henti ditambah _mood_nya yang berubah-ubah.

"Makanan manis bisa mengembalikan _mood _karena membuatmu melupakan sakit di perutmu itu," jawab Tokiya masih menutup matanya, mencoba tidur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Otoya bersemangat dengan mata merahnya yang melebar ingin tahu dan senang, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia benar-benar senang mendengar ada hal yang bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya. Tetapi.. "Aku tak punya makanan apapun~" Dia baru teringat bahwa, seluruh persedian makanan manisnya sudah habis kemarin.

"Di kulkas 'kan ada cokelat," balas Tokiya pelan.

"Aa.. Cokelat milikmu 'kan 70% Dark Chocolate~ Tidak manis sama sekali~" ucap Otoya cemberut. "Aku tak suka, terlalu pahit~"

Tokiya menghela nafas. "Tadi siang, aku beli yang tak manis," balas pemuda berambut gelap itu agak kesal. "Makan lalu, tidur. Jangan berisik lagi. Aku mau tidur."

"Wah! Tokiya, terima kasih!" ucap Otoya bahagia. Dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kulkas yang terdapat di pojok kamar mereka. Mengambil cokelat yang dimaksud dan memakannya. "Terima kasih."

* * *

**To be continue..**


	4. AWKWARD MOMENT

Title: **How it can be ナイトメア****?**

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: うたの プリンスさまっ

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback_.

Warning: Gaje!

* * *

**Chapter 4: AWKWARD MOMENTS?**

* * *

"Aku kembali," ucap Tokiya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Kamu sedang apa, Otoya?"

Otoya yang sedang berlatih menari untuk ujian, langsung menoleh. "Menari. Memangnya kenapa?" ujarnya balik bertannya dengan bingung. Ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya dengan handuk putih kecilnya.

"Lupakan saja," ucap Tokiya sedatar biasanya.

"Ayolah, Tokiya, beritahu aku. Beritahu aku," pinta Otoya dengan ekspresi memelasnya. "Beritahu aku~"

Tokiya menghela nafas. "Kamu terlihat agak meng-"

**BRAKK**

"Ichinose-san, saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan tentang penam-" ujar manajer HAYATO atau dalam kasus ini bisa juga disebut manajer Tokiya Ichinose. Pria berkacamata itu berbicara sangat cepat namun tiba-tiba terhenti saat kedua mata hitam miliknya melihat ada orang selain Tokiya disana. "Err.. Maaf, mengganggu," ucapnya gugup.

"A-apa?" tanya Otoya bingung.

Dari pandangan sang manajer, keadaan baju dan celana pendek _perempuan_ (baca: Otoya) itu yang basah kuyup oleh keringat sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang sudah atau sedang mereka lakukan.

Tokiya memijat keningnya. "Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan," ucapnya pada sang manajer. Ia melirik ke arah teman sekamarnya yang masih terlihat tidak mengerti dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Bisakah kamu tinggalkan kami sebentar, Otome?"

* * *

Haruka Nanami membuka pintu kamarnya yang diketuk sejak tadi. "Hai. Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah saat ia melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Boleh aku menumpang disini?" tanya Otoya memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Disini sebentar," tambahnya.

Tomochika Shibuya yang sedang berlatih menari mengecilkan volume suara _tape recorder_ yang suaranya sedari tadi mengiri tariannya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Otoya sambil memasuki kamar tersebut.

Haruka membereskan kertas-kertas _lyric_ buatannya yang tersebar di atas meja belajarnya. "Tumben kemari. Ada apa?"

"Tadi ada manajer HA- maksudku Tokiya jadi aku kemari," jawab Otoya sambil bermain dengan Kuppuru, kucing hitam yang ditemukan Haruka. Ia menceritakan setiap _detail_ kejadian yang terjadi. "Dan aku tak mengerti situasi selanjutnya, agak aneh tapi aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya."

"Jangan-jangan seperti kejadian waktu itu," ucap Tomochika sambil mengaca di cermin.

Otoya melempar pandangan bingung ke arah Tomochika sambil membalas perkataan perempuan yang memilih menjadi _idol_ tersebut, "Kejadian apa?"

* * *

_Haruka mengetuk pintu kamar di hadapannya pelan. "Ichinose-san, hari ini ada latihan untuk anggota STARISH," ujarnya._

_Semenit.._

_Dua menit.._

_Tiga menit.._

_Karena tidak ada respon atau balasan sedikit pun, perempuan yang sejak kecil hidup dengan neneknya di desa itu pun memutuskan untuk meraih gagang pintu di depannya. "Ichinose-san, hari ini ada lati-" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu tersebut dan tidak dapat berkata-kata saat kedua mata kuning cerahnya melihat sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. "Otome, kenapa ka-kamu ada disini?"_

_Perempuan berambut merah yang sedang meminta bantuan pada Tokiya untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya. Ia langsung menoleh kaget ke arah sumber suara. Dengan wajah pucat, ia menyapa gugup perempuan yang membuka pintu tersebut dan juga beberapa orang di belakang anak tunggal keluarga Nanami tersebut. "Ha-hai, Haruka, dan err.. yang lain."_

_ "Masuklah," ucap Tokiya mempersilahkan masuk tamu-tamunya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya._

_Satu persatu murid Saotome Gakuen yang ada disana masuk dan duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamar itu. Suasana beratmosfir canggung penuh tanda tanya menguar di dalam kamar itu, diselimuti keheningan akibat tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka suara._

_ "Etou.. Ma-maaf," ucap Haruka akhirnya memecah keheningan karena merasa kalau ini adalah salahnya yang membuka pintu kamar orang lain tanpa izin pemiliknya. "A-aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau hari ini STARISH ada latihan… Aku tidak tahu kalau.. kalau Otome ada disini."_

_Perempuan yang disebut segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan rambut yang belum terkuncir sempurna. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," ucapnya gugup. Ia memainkan rok seragam musim panas yang masih dipakainya. "Sebenarnya aku.." Seluruh orang di ruangan itu (minus Tokiya) melihat ke arahnya, bahkan si kucing hitam Kuppuru pun memperhatikannya. Ia menelan ludahnya semakin gugup. "A-Aku sebenarnya Otoya, tetapi sebulan yang lalu saat aku bangun tidur, aku berubah menjadi seperti i-ini," lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin tidak terdengar._

_ "Apa?!" teriak Sho, Natsuki, dan Tomochika kaget. Haruka memandang Otome dengan ekspresi kaget dan bingung. Masato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan Ren justru tersenyum sambil memainkan setangkai mawar merah yang berada di dalam genggamannya._

_ "Jadi kamu Otoya?" tanya Ren._

_ "Y-ya," jawab Otome pelan._

_ "Berubah menjadi perempuan secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Ren lagi._

_ "Y-ya," jawab Otome semakin pelan._

_ "Dan kalian berdua masih sekamar?" tanya Ren diikuti senyum khasnya yang mengembang di wajah putihnya._

_ "A-aku.. I-itu.." Wajah perempuan itu memerah sedikit._

_ "Tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi, Jinguji," balas Tokiya datar seperti biasanya._

_Ren membalasnya dengan tawa. "Who know?"_

* * *

"Benar juga! Mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, Otoya," ucap Haruka khawatir dengan teman sekelasnya. "Memangnya tadi kamu atau kalian lagi ngapain?"

"Baru selesai latihan nari lalu, mengobrol dengan Tokiya," jawab Otoya masih diliputi kebingungan.

"Keadaanmu saat itu?" tanya Haruka lagi. Sepertinya ini berubah menjadi _interview_ dadakan.

Otoya berpikir singkat. "Basah keringat," jawabnya tetap bingung.

Tomochika menepuk keningnya sendiri lalu tertawa. "Ya, ampun, Otoya! Pantas saja si manajer itu seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Otoya semakin bingung melihat kedua teman sekelasnya senyum-senyum misterius sambil terkikik geli menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sepertinya akan tetap ada hal yang tidak dimengerti manusia berambut merah itu.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**A/N:**

Maaf~ Chapter ini amat sangatlah jauh dari _draft_ aslinya dan isinya benar-benar err.. bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya? _Awkward chapter_.


	5. PARTY?

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: うたの プリンスさま

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさま belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Rated: T

Genre: -

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback_. _Chapter _kali ini kubagi menjadi dua bagian (_chapter_ 5 dan 6) karena bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. Semoga penulisan kali ini tidak terlalu buruk~

Warning: Gaje!

* * *

**Chapter 5: PARTY? SERIOUSLY?**

* * *

Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi menyapa hangat murid-murid A CLASS yang sedang belajar mengenai cara untuk menjadi _idol_ dan _composer_ yang baik dan benar. Diiringi cicitan burung gereja yang singgah di dekat jendela, mereka semua terus belajar menjadi yang terbaik, agar bisa menjadi orang terpilih untuk dapat melakukan _major_ _debut _di sekolah ini, Saotome Gakuen.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu tanpa terasa dan sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan-

**KRIIINGGGG**

-berbunyi.

"Ja! Pelajaran dihentikan dulu. Selamat menikmati waktu makan siang!" ucap sang wali kelas A CLASS yang diketahui bernama Ringo Tsukimiya sambil merapikan tumpukan buku di atas mejanya.

Baru saja salah satu murid berdiri, hendak menuju kantin, Ringo menjentikkan jarinya. Sepertinya ada hal yang baru saja ia ingat, membuat murid-murid di kelas itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak segera berlari menuju ke kantin dikarena kelaparan. Ringo tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. "Malam Sabtu besok, akan diadakan pesta dansa di sekolah kita," ujar sang wali kelas bermata biru bercahaya.

Suasana kelas jadi agak rebut karena pengumuman yang baru saja mereka dengar. Beberapa mulai mempertanyakan berapa persen kebohongan sang guru mengingat kepala sekolah mereka yang nyentrik itu 'kan sudah melarang keras adanya hubungan cinta di sekolah mereka.

"Pesta dansa tak perlu didasari cinta pada orang yang kalian sukai 'kan?" ucap Ringo seolah membaca pikiran anak-anak didiknya itu. Ia melanjutkan dengan senyum yang tetap terlukis di bibirnya yang berlapiskan _lipsgloss_ merah muda itu. "Tenang saja, ini semua atas keinginan kepala sekolah, kok. Jadi hubungan cinta takkan dilarang sepanjang malam."

"Ringo-sensei, tak berbohong 'kan?" tanya seorang siswi berambut cokelat yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Siswa berambut hijau mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya semuanya masih belum percaya, khawatir kalau mereka akan dikeluarkan hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dasar peraturan.

"_No. No. No._" Hembusan angin kencang -yang entah datang darimana- mendorong seluruh jendela ruang A CLASS dan juga pintunya hingga menimbulkan suara debam yang cukup keras. Diiringi suara musik dan wangi bunga melati, sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam dengan kacamata berbingkai putih melesat masuk dari salah satu jendela kelas yang terbuka.

"Si-siapa dia?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang kaget kepada siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya karena sosok berjubah itu baru saja melesat di depan matanya.

Sosok misterius itu menyingkap jubahnya sedikit sambil berputar senada dengan _backsound_ yang masih setia mengiringinya. "Tidak akan ada yang dikeluarkan malam Sabtu besok. Nobody will have expelled," ucapnya dengan suara khasnya.

Ringo memutar bola matanya seraya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sang kepala sekolah yang sering muncul tiba-tiba dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa hingga tidak bisa dituliskan dalam kata-kata. 'Mungkin aku harus memberitahu beliau untuk tidak memasuki kelasku secara mengejutkan seperti ini,' batin pria itu turut prihatin dengan kesehatan murid-muridnya. 'Bisa-bisa A CLASS kena serangan jantung gara-gara ini.'

* * *

"Katanya, pesta dansa akan diadakan, ya?" tanya Tomochika sambil berkaca di cermin yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Ia menyimpan cermin itu kembali ke dalam saku. "Kalian datang 'kan?"

Masato tetap fokus pada roti melon yang tengah dimakannya, tidak berminat untuk menjawab.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ren yang baru saja melepaskan diri (?) dari para penggemarnya yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

Natsuki terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin," jawabnya tidak yakin. Ia melirik Shou yang asyik mengecat kuku-kukunya dengan warna hitam. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shou-chan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Shou pelan, berkonsentrasi pada kuku-kukunya.

"Otome, kamu datang?" tanya Haruka pada _perempuan_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yang merasa disebut hanya tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu," jawab Otoya sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar sambil memandangi makan malamnya, sepiring lasagna.

"Otome, kamu sudah punya pakaian untuk datang ke pesta dansa?" tanya Tomochika cepat. Bagaimana pun, satu-satunya pakaian perempuan yang Otoya (atau dalam hal ini, bisa dipanggil sebagai Otome) miliki hanyalah seragam sekolah dan ia tak punya rok atau baju-baju _imut_ lainnya. "Mau ikut kami ke mall?"

Otoya menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku tidak terlalu ingin datang," ucapnya jujur.

Haruka melempar pandangan khawatir pada teman sekelasnya itu. "Tapi Bapak kepala sekolah 'kan tadi bilang.."

* * *

_Setelah seenaknya memasuki ruang kelas dengan cara-cara yang tak bisa didefinisikan, sang pendiri sekolah sekaligus kepala sekolah Saotome Gakuen menjelaskan segala hal yang perlu diketahui mengenai pesta dansa yang akan diadakan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 hari tersebut._

_Melihat salah seorang siswa terlihat tidak berminat untuk datang ke acara pesta tersebut, Shining Saotome segera mengingatkan satu hal yang terpenting. "Tidak ada yang melarang kalian menggunakan busana apa pun," ujarnya sambil menata rambutnya agar tetap berdiri. "_But all of you must know if_.. Tak boleh ada seorang pun yang tidak datang ke pesta dansa ini atau orang tersebut _will have expelled that night._"_

_Ia bersiap melompat ke luar jendela. "Jangan lupa datang, ya!" perintahnya lalu melompat dan bagaikan jalan di udara menuju ruangannya._

* * *

Otoya menghela nafas putus asa. Sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain, kecuali datang ke pesta yang entah apa tujuannya itu. "Mungkin aku memang harus datang."

"Jadi mau ikut _shopping_ bareng kami?" tanya Tomochika yang mulai menulis daftar barang-barang yang harus dibelinya di mall, seluruh barang yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk pesta dansa malam Minggu ini.

Otoya terdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab, "Umm.. Mungkin tidak. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan, Tomochika, Haruka-chan."

* * *

Otoya memasuki kamarnya perlahan dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang berlapis sprei putih. Ia menghela nafas sebelum memejamkan mata. Andai saja ia tidak berubah menjadi perempuan, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati datang ke acara pesta dansa itu tapi dia 'kan.. "Aku masih dalam wujud perempuan~" keluhnya sedih.

Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk tidak datang ke acara tersebut tanpa terkena hukuman tetapi itu semua sia-sia. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, ia tetap harus datang ke acara tersebut. 'Aku harus minta bantuan pada seseorang,' batinnya.

* * *

**TOK**

**TOK**

Seorang manusia berambut merah muda panjang membuka pintu kamarnya. Mata biru terangnya melihat orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa, Ittoki?"

"Umm.. Ringo-sensei, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Otoya sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya. "Keadaan darurat~"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk," jawab Ringo ramah, mempersilahkan anak didiknya masuk. Dan beberapa waktu setelahnya pintu lemari pakaian Ringo terus mengeluarkan apapun yang disimpan di dalamnya.

* * *

Sang rembulan mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan, menandakan bahwa malam telah menempati singgasana langit. Dikawal bintang-bintang yang terlihat berkelap-kelip, cahaya rembulan terlihat semakin terang di dalam gelapnya malam. Dan dengan musik yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari aula Saotome Gakuen, semua murid sudah tahu kalau inilah saatnya pesta dansa dilaksanakan.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, anak satu-satunya keluarga Jinguji yang diketahui bernama Ren membuka pintu teman se_idol group_nya. "Kalian tak lupa untuk da-"

Otoya menjatuhkan sisir yang dipegangnya.

"-tang 'kan?" Ren tersenyum penuh arti melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Tokiya yang diketahui sebagai siswa yang cukup _stoic_ terlihat sedang membantu teman sekamarnya, Otoya, untuk mengaitkan bagian belakang gaun merah yang dipakai _perempuan_ itu.

"Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" kata Otoya dengan wajah semerah gaun yang dipakainya. Campuran kesal dan marah karena ada orang yang masuk di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Jadi begitu.." ucap Ren masih dengan senyum (-atau mungkin seringai) yang melekat di wajahnya. "Jadi ini alasanmu untuk kembali ke kamar lebih cepat, hm, Tokiya?"

Belum sempat Tokiya membalas perkataan Ren, ketiga temannya muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dengan terengah-engah, bagai baru selesai mengikuti lomba lari cabang nomor lari jarak jauh.

"Kau bagaimana, sih, kenapa malah ninggalin kami?!" tanya Shou kesal masih terengah-engah.

Natsuki membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Dasar sialan," umpat Masato sinis.

Ren hanya tertawa sambil memainkan setangkai mawar di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Otoya bingung. Ia baru saja selesai mengeritingkan rambut panjang merah menyala miliknya. Pertanyaan yang dengan sukses menyita perhatian keempat pemuda yang tengah adu pandang dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu datang ke pesta dansa," jawab Natsuki dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Otoya menunduk. "Sepertinya aku takkan datang."

"Lalu kau berpakaian seperti itu untuk apa?" tanya Masato dingin. "Hanya untuk dilihat Tokiya?"

"Bu-bukan!" jawab Otoya berteriak tanpa sengaja. Ia melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah. "Aku hanya tak yakin untuk datang, hanya itu."

"Aku ada ide." Ren menjentikkan jarinya. "Kamu pasti tidak pede untuk datang ke pesta dalam wujud perempuan 'kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka menemanimu dalam wujud perempuan?"


	6. AKAI ONE PIECE

"Sebenarnya kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Otoya bingung. Ia baru saja selesai mengeritingkan rambut panjang merah menyala miliknya. Pertanyaan yang dengan sukses menyita perhatian keempat pemuda yang tengah adu pandang dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu datang bersama-sama ke pesta dansa," jawab Natsuki dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Otoya menunduk. "Sepertinya aku takkan datang."

"Lalu kau berpakaian seperti itu untuk apa?" tanya Masato dingin. "Hanya untuk dilihat Tokiya?"

"Bu-bukan!" jawab Otoya berteriak tanpa sengaja. Ia melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah. "Aku hanya tak yakin untuk datang, hanya itu."

"Aku ada ide." Ren menjentikkan jarinya. "Kamu pasti tidak pede untuk datang ke pesta dalam wujud perempuan sendirian 'kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka menemanimu dalam wujud perempuan?"

* * *

**Chapter 6: AKAI ONE PIECE**

* * *

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Otoya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua menemanimu menjadi perempuan?" ucap Ren mengutarakan idenya sambil menunjuk Shou dan Masato.

Shou dan Masato terdiam dalam keterjutan yang amat sangat. Dilatar belakangi petir dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Apa maksudmu, Jinguji sialan!?" tanya Masato kesal sambil menatap teman sekamarnya dengan kesal. "Aku takkan memakainya!"

"Aku tak mau mengenakan gaun!" tolak Shou memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Mata Natsuki terlihat dipenuhi kilauan-kilauan aneh. Sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu. "Shou-chan pasti akan semakin _kawaii_."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku '_kawaii_'!" ucap Shou sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Ruang aula yang luas telah disulap menjadi ruang pesta yang sangat indah. Dekorasi pesta dimana-mana. Beragam bunga menghiasi pojok-pojok ruangan, menjuntai indah dari langit-langit aula. Musik terus dilantunkan dari atas pangggung.

Otoya tersenyum geli melihat keadaan kedua temannya yang (terpaksa harus) memakai gaun untuk menemaninya. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana proses pemaksaan itu terjadi setengah jam yang lalu.

* * *

_ "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak mau memakai gaun!" tolak Masato. Ia menyingkirkan gaun biru muda dengan bordiran bunga berwarna putih yang ada di dekatnya._

_ "Pakai saja," perintah Ren memaksa._

_ "Aku tak mau, sialan!" tolak Masato semakin kesal. Ia melirik sinis gaun yang ada di dekatnya. Demi apa ia harus mengenakan gaun itu?! Ia masih punya harga diri untuk tak memakai gaun._

_Ren tersenyum penuh arti. "Memang kenapa kalau aku sialan, Hijirikawa? Pakai gaunnya dan diamlah."_

_Dengan cemberut yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia memakai gaun itu. Terpaksa, sungguh ia sangat terpaksa memakai gaun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memakai gaun dan akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia memakai gaun. Ditambah dengan _wig _biru lurus sepunggung yang juga harus ia gunakan, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu, Jinguji sialan!" umpat Masato yang hanya dibalas Ren dengan tawa._

_Berbeda dengan Masato, Shou sudah pasrah memakai gaun merah muda dengan banyak renda yang dipilihkan Natsuki. Hanya saja dalam hati, ia terus misuh-misuh karena lagi-lagi dijadikan objek uji coba teman sekamarnya. Ia membenarkan letak pita merah muda besar yang sudah terpasang di _wig_ berwarna pirang panjangnya._

_ "_Shou-chan wa kawaii desu_," puji Natsuki yang hanya bisa dibalas Shou dengan _death glare_._

* * *

"Kapan, sih, acaranya akan berakhir?" tanya Shou membenarkan letak pita besar merah mudanya.

"Sebentar lagi, kurasa," jawab Otoya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah juga pada Masato dan Shou, ini semua salahnya karena kedua temannya harus ber_crossdress_ dalam wujud perempuan. "Maaf."

Masato terlihat tidak nyaman mengenakan gaun biru yang cukup pendek itu. "Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah si pemain saxofon sialan itu," balasnya kesal.

"Ya. Dan juga salah Natsuki," tambah Shou kesal.

Otoya tersenyum. "Terima kasih teman-teman, karena mau menemaniku." Shou dan Masato ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Pesta selesai tepat pada pukul 09.00 p.m. setelah para senior yang tergabung dalam suatu _idol group_ ternama tampil di panggung, membawakan 3 lagu mereka. "Ya! Dengan ini pesta dansa yang pertama kalinya digelar di Saotome Gakuen resmi selesai," ucap Ryuuya Hyuga yang terlihat gagah dalam balutan setelan jas hitam. Para murid bertepuk tangan, beberapa terlihat acuh, dan beberapa lainnya terlihat ingin segera kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Semoga kalian bersenang-senang tadi," ujar Ringo ramah. Ia terlihat anggun menggunakan gaun putih dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ya, saya sadar.. Ini sangat tak bermutu~ Maafkan saya~ *menunduk malu* Sebenarnya draftnya sudah dibuat sejak bulan Juli tapi 'kan karena nulisnya baru sejam yang lalu (tanpa ide sedikit pun), alhasil beginilah hasilnya~ Maaf mengecewakan. T.T *galau akut* Tapi untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya saya pasti akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik! *.*

Hahaha.. Setelah kemarin ehem.. ngecek ehem.. fandom UtaPri di Ffn, ternyata ini termasuk ff pertama (di fandom Utapri Indonesia dan fandom Utapri secara keseluruhan) yang menggunakan karakter Otoya Ittoki yang diubah menjadi perempuan, ya? Entah kenapa jadi bangga. *abaikan* XDXDXD

Terima kasih pada:

**Gale . frost18** dan **freakish88**. Review dari kalian benar-benar menyemangatiku tetapi, di sisi lain membuatku takut meng-_update_ _chapter_ selanjutnya karena takut mengecewakan (dan hal itu terjadi di _chapter_ ini~ ). Sekali lagi kuucapkan, ありがとうございました. Arigatou gozaimasu! Terima kasih banyak. :-)


	7. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: うたの プリンスさま

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさま belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje!

.

.

* * *

"Hyuuga-sensei!"

Ryuuya Hyuuga, yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Ada apa, Ichinose?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, tak menyangka salah satu anak muridnya memanggilnya di koridor sekolah.

"Tsukimiya-sensei dimana? Saya ada perlu dengannya."

"Kenapa malah nanya ke aku?" ucap Ryuuya balik bertanya dengan kesal.

"Hyuuga-sensei 'kan sahabatnya, makanya saya bertanya pada _sensei_," jawab Tokiya Ichinose cepat. "Jadi intinya, Tsukimiya-sensei mana?"

Ryuuya menghela nafas. "Ikuti aku."

* * *

**Chapter 7: WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?**

* * *

"Woy, Ringo!" panggil Ryuuya sambil mengetuk sebuah daun pintu bercat putih dengan tidak sabaran.

Pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah pendek dengan wajah merah. "Ada apa, Ryuuya? Aku sedang sakit, tak bisakah kau mengetuk dengan lebih manusiawi~?" ucapnya dengan suara serak yang sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar malah.

Ryuuya menunjuk ke arah Tokiya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Ringo memandang Tokiya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa, Ichinose?" tanyanya sambil mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk. Tak enak 'kan kalau bicara atau pun mengobrol di depan pintu.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Otoya belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran," ucap Tokiya menyampaikan alasan kedatangannya.

Wali kelas A CLASS itu terlihat terkejut. "Dia masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir saat mengetahui salah satu anak didiknya sudah jatuh sakit selama seminggu ditambah tekanan mental dan juga tekanan fisik yang dialami Otoya Ittoki karena secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan sejak enam bulan lalu. "Seperti apa keadaannya? Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi 'kah?"

Tokiya mengangguk singkat. "48 derajat tadi pagi," ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Wajahnya juga sangat merah dan ia sulit bernafas."

"Begitu 'kah?" Ringo menghela nafas berat.

Ryuuya berbisik pelan pada Ringgo. "Sepertimu saat itu," ucapnya berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh muridnya.

Ringo mengangguk setuju dengan mata birunya yang bersinar semakin redup. Pikirannya agak berkabut karena mengingat kejadian yang pernah menimpanya (juga) beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Kuharap ia baik-baik saja."

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ryuuya lembut menenangkan, masih dengan suara yang sangat pelan setengah berbisik.

Merasa kehadirannya diabaikan, Tokiya berdehem cukup keras, berusaha menyadarkan kedua gurunya atas kehadirannya. Ia masih berdiri disana sejak tadi, tapi demi apa kedua gurunya justru asyik berbisik-bisik di depannya. Menggosip 'kah? Jadi para guru di Saotome Academy hobi menggosip, nih?

"Y-ya?" Ringo-lah yang pertama kali tersadar.

Dengan pandangan mata menyelidik nan kepo, kedua mata hitam Tokiya menatap kedua gurunya secara bergantian. "Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanyanya, sangat penasaran yang tersamar.

Ryuuya menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya.."

* * *

**KRIIEEETT**

"Tadaima," ucap pemuda kelahiran 6 Agustus itu sambil memasuki kamarnya. Tokiya langsung duduk di pinggiran kasur Otoya dengan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh dahi teman sekamarnya itu. 'Suhunya masih sangat panas,' batinnya khawatir.

Mata Otoya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan rubi merah yang mewarnai kedua bola matanya. "To-Tokiya?!" ucapnya kaget. 'Sejak kapan dia ada disini?' tambahnya dalam hati, dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Mereka terdiam di dalam keheningan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hanya detak jam yang suaranya terdengar. Membiarkan keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, hingga-

"Tadi aku sudah bilang ke Tsukimiya-sensei."

-Tokiya Ichinose buka suara.

"_Sokka_ (1)?" _perempuan_ berambut merah itu tersenyum lega. Melirik teman sekamarnya dan tersenyum manis. "_Yokatta! Sankyuu_, Tokiya (2)!"

"Hn."

"Umm.. Tokiya, aku sudah berpikir.." ucap Tokiya pelan. Mata merahnya yang biasanya selalu cerah dipenuhi keceriaan, kini berubah gelap. Semua dapat membaca perempuan penyuka musik itu, putus asa. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki lagi. Mungkin.." Ia berhenti sejenak, bernafas pendek-pendek. Matanya yang bagai kehilangan cahayanya, mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mungkin.. Umm.. Mungkin aku harus terbiasa menjalani hari-hariku sebagai perempuan."

Tokiya mengerutkan keningnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. "_Maji de _(3)?" tanyanya.

Otoya mengangguk tak yakin dan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Umm.."

"Padahal aku mendapatkan informasi yang penting,"ucap Tokiya sambil berdiri, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Memunggungi Otoya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Tangan Tokiya meraih salah satu buku di rak bukunya. Dibukanya buku musik tersebut dan mulai membaca.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Otoya bingung. Ia mulai tertarik dengan informasi yang baru didapatkan teman sekamarnya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Tokiya justru mengacuhkannya, membuat perempuan A CLASS itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Informasi apa?"

Tokiya masih mengacuhkannya.

"_Oishiete kure yo (4)~_" pinta Otoya.

Tokiya tetap mengacuhkannya.

"_Oishiete kure yo~ Oishiete kure yo~_ Tokiya, informasi apa?" Otoya mulai berbicara dengan cerewet seperti biasa ditambah suaranya yang agak tinggi. Karena kesal, ia menimpuk pemuda berambut biru gelap (hampir hitam, malah-) yang mengabaikannya dan mengacuhkannya sejak tadi menggunakan _pick_ gitarnya. "_Oishiete kure yo, _Tokiya~"

Tokiya menoleh dan dengan ekspresinya saat memainkan peran sebagai HAYATO, terdengar suaranya yang ceria dan menyebalkan berkata, "Pengen tahu banget atau pengen tahu aja?"

Bibir Otoya mengerucut lagi. "_Hidoi yo _(5)_!_"

Suara tawa terdengar samar-samar. Oh, apakah si pendiam Tokiya baru saja tertawa?

"_Oishiete kudasai, Tokiya~_" pinta Otoya memelas.

"Sebenarnya.."

* * *

_Ryuuya menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya sebelum terjadi pada Otoya, sudah pernah ada yang tertimpa masalah ini."_

_ "Maksud sensei?" tanya Tokiya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka._

_ "Perumabahan gender secara tiba-tiba. Orang itu adalah.." Ryuuya melirik Ringo singkat. ".. Tingo Tsukimiya."_

_Efek kilat dan petir terlihat di belakang Tokiya. "Tsu-Tsukimiya-sensei?"_

_Ringo menunduk. "Umm," jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil. Hela nafas keluar dari celah bibir sang wali kelas A CLASS. "Aku pernah merasakannya, dua setengah tahun berubah menjadi perempuan. Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan, jika ada seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi kucing dan kucing tersebut ada di Saotome Gakuen, maka salah satu murid disini akan berubah gendernya secara tiba-tiba. Mitos tersebut tersebar di kalangan murid-murid selama bertahun-tahun. Banyak yang percaya, banyak yang tak percaya, dan banyak juga yang tak peduli." Idol bergender laki-laki tersebut menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dan saat itu, aku termasuk golongan murid yang tak mempedulikan mitos-mitos seperti itu. Apalagi saat itu aku baru saja menjadi murid di sekolah ini selama dua bulan._

_ "Pada suatu malam, aku yang sedang dibuat bingung oleh pr musik, memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar di luar kamar. Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku ke taman sekolah dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah ada di depan danau. Keadaannya gelap dan dingin, tetapi sinar bulan sangat terang sehingga aku bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di atas jembatan. Hahaha…Samar-samar, sih, tapi aku yakin ada yang berdiri disana._

_ "Aku berlari ke arahnya. 'Apa ia mau melompat?' pikirku bingung. Aku sangat khawatir kalau sampai orang tersebut melompat ke danau sekolah yang cukup dalam. Aku tak ingin melihat ada orang yang bunuh diri di depan mataku secara langsung. Tanpa piker panjang, kutarik lengannya agar ia menjauh dari tempat itu. 'Kau tak sayang nyawa apa? Masa' mau lompat ke bawah sana?! Kau pikir kau itu immortal?!' ucapku cepat, dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ya, aku memarahinya._

_ "Tapi ia justru tersenyum dengan helaian rambut cokelatnya yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. 'Kamu orang yang baik,' ia berkata dengan ramah. 'Sebagai hadiah, kamu akan sedikit kuubah. Bagaimana kalau kamu melihat dari dua sisi?'_

_ "Aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Selanjutnya terlihat samar-samar untukku hingga, aku kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Aku terbangun di kamar keesokan paginya, dalam bentuk perempuan, tentu saja," kata Ringo mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia tertawa. "Aku masih ingat saat Ryuuya berteriak kaget saat terbangun di pagi itu dan melihatku yang tertidur dalam sosok perempuan."_

_Ryuuya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sedangkan Tokiya terlihat belum mengerti inti dari cerita panjang itu. "Jadi alasan sensei berubah?"_

_ "Entahlah," jawab pria berambut merah muda itu ikut bingung. Ia tersenyum. "Kucing itu suka mengubah orang-orang yang membantunya, rumornya, sih, begitu."_

_ "Kucing kurang kerjaan," desis Ryuuya menghina._

_Ringo tertawa mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Komentar yang sejujurnya sudah ia dengar ratusan kali keluar dari mulut wali kelas S CLASS tersebut. "Tapi kucing itu baik, kok. Ia juga senang membantu," ujar Ringo membela._

_ "Lalu bagaimana cara berubah kembali?" tanya Tokiya lagi._

_ "Aku lupa~" jawab Ringo malu. "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa."_

_Ryuuya buka suara, menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Tokiya. "Ia sempat sakit sebelum kembali menjadi laki-laki. Menderita penyakit yang sama dengan yang menyerang teman sekamarmu saat ini. Wajah memerah, suhu panas yang tinggi, sulit bernafas, lemas, dan terus menerus memuntahkan apa pun yang ada di lambungnya, sekalipun ia tak makan apa pun." Wajah Ringo memerah._

_ "Berarti sebentar lagi kutukan itu berakhir?"_

_Ringo menggeleng. "Kamu harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu._

* * *

Otoya mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Informasi tadi bagaikan dongeng pengantar tidur yang dahulu sering diceritakan oleh para pengurus panti asuhan tempatnya bernaung saat masih kecil. "Wah! Jadi Ringo-sensei juga pernah berubah, ya? Jangan-jangan itu salah satu alasannya sering ber_crossdress_," ucapnya ceria. Semangatnya sudah kembali 1000%, seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

"Umm… Tentang kucing itu.." Otoya terdiam cukup lama, tak yakin untuk melanjutkan. "Apakah kucing itu si Kuppuru, ya?"

"Kuppuru?"

Otoya mengangguk. "Itu, lho, kucing hitam yang ditemukan Haruka. Tapi aku tak ingat pernah menolong kucing itu," ujarnya berubah bingung. "Lagipula, Haruka 'kan lebih sering menolong kucing itu, tapi kenapa justru aku yang berubah?"

"Mitosnya, hanya laki-laki yang diubah oleh kucing itu," balas Tokiya sambil menutup buku musiknya.

Otoya terdiam dalam kebingungan. 'Tapi 'kan aku tak pernah menolong kucing itu. Kenapa aku berubah menjadi perempuan?' pikirnya bingung sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke alam mimpi.

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**CATATAN:**

(1) Sokka: Begitukah?

(2) Yokatta! Sankyuu: Syukurlah. Terima kasih.

(3) Maji de: Kamu serius?

(4) Oishiete kure / Oishiete kudasai yo: Ayolah, beritahu aku. *pasang tampang kepo*

(5) Hidoi yo: Kejam

**A/N: **

Ketika malam Senin lalu aku membaca _chapter_ 5 manga UtaPri, aku jadi merasa.. err.. gimana, ya, ternyata pesta dansa sudah ada secara official di manga-nya. Aa.. Jadi merasa seperti mencontek~ Ideku dangkal sekali~ *mulai galau* T.T Tapi beneran, deh, aku nggak sengaja (lebih tepatnya baru tahu kalau _chapter_ 5 manga UtaPri sudah ada).

Oh, iya.. _chapter_ kali ini memang banyak _flashback_nya. Saya sedang berusaha agar cerita ff ini semakin terarah, karena dari beberapa _chapter_ lalu ceritanya kemana-mana. Hahaha.. *ketawa _awkward_* Umm.. Beberapa bahasa Jepang yang kugunakan itu kudapat setelah kegiatan (?) J-Club hari Selasa kemarin dan aku ingin mencoba untuk mempraktikan kosakata gaul ala Jepang itu. *nggak ada yang nanya*

Untuk **Gale**, gimana cerita di _chapter_ kali ini? Hahaha..

Semoga _chapter _kali ini tidak ancur~


	8. IS THE DREAM ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH?

Membuka mata dan hanya bisa melihat kegelapan di sekitarnya, membuat Otoya bertanya-tanya dimana tempat yang sedang ia pijaki sekarang ini. Ia memilih untuk berjalan, jalan, dan terus berjalan, berharap menemukan cahaya. Sudah jauh ia berjalan tapi yang melingkupinya hanyalah kegelapan yang pekat. Lelah, ia terus berjalan. Ia sudah mulai putus asa.

Beberapa langkah selanjutnya terasa sangat berat baginya, membuatnya semakin putus asa. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua mata merahnya melihat secercah cahaya di ujung yang sangat jauh. Melihatnya saja berhasil membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk keluar dari tempat gelap yang tak ia ketahui itu. Ia berlari cepat menuju cahaya. Dan akhirnya ia sampai disana dan tertegun beberapa saat sebelum membatin, 'Koridor sekolah?'

Koridor beralaskan batuan-batuan putih tersebut terlihat kosong, tak ada seorang pun disana. Namun suara keras tiba-tiba memekakkan telinganya, membuatnya harus menutup kedua telinganya karena berisik. Bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mengenai alasan keramaian mendadak ini dan ketika ia berbalik, banyak sekali murid Saotome Gakuen yang berdiri disana. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kerumunan.

"Bodoh!"

"Ngapain kamu ngambil jurusan _idol_ kalau ngggak bisa nyanyi!?"

"Suaramu 'tuh jelek!"

"Udah pulang aja sana! Nggak usah sekolah disini!"

"Bikin malu aja, sih!"

Otoya mengerutkan kening mendengar cemoohan-cemoohan yang terus dilontarkan murid-murid yang berkerumun itu. Dikarenakan badannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia berjinjit. Bersusah payah berjinjit untuk mengetahui obyek yang dihina itu.

Seorang siswa berkulit cokelat tersungkur di tengah kerumunan tersebut. Ia menunduk, rambut hitam miliknya menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, Oh, apakah ia menangis? Tentu saja, kata-kata hinaan yang diterimanya memang kejam dan tajam, sudah pasti ia terluka.

'Padahal ia sudah menangis, tapi orang-orang tetap belum puas menghinanya,' batin pemuda berambut merah dalam hati. Otoya bersimpati pada anak yang dihina itu.

"Sudah, deh, jangan sok nangis! Bikin jijik aja!" teriak salah satu siswi menghina.

"Mulai besok jangan masuk lagi ke kelas!"

"Ya, jangan muncul lagi di depan kami!"

"Pergi sana!"

Seorang siswi melemparkan setumpuk kertas yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat komposisi musik ke arah siswa itu. Diikuti murid-murid lain yang ikut melemparkan kertas-kertas komposisi musik sambil terus menghina.

Otoya muak dengan semua ini, ia muak melihat ada orang yang dihina terus menerus seperti yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera ia menyelip diantara siswa-siswi bertubuh tinggi untuk sampai ke tengah. "Kalian nggak boleh mem_bullying_ orang lain!" ucapnya setengah berteriak agar bisa didengar di tengah ramainya cemoohan. Ia kini telah sampai di tengah-tengah kerumunan. "Mem_bullying_ orang lain nggak baik tahu! Itu membuat orang lain sedih dan sakit hati, dan juga mendendam."

Semua murid yang berkerumun disana ganti menyerang Otoya dengan tatapan sinis dan kata-kata pedas nan menghina.

Mata merah Otoya yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan, kini berkilat marah. "Memang kenapa kalau aku membelanya? Masalah buatmu?! Masalah buat kalian!? Masalah buatku?" ucapnya disertai kekesalan yang meledak-ledak. "Memang kenapa kalau dia nggak bisa nyanyi dengan baik? Memang kenapa kalau suaranya kurang memenuhi syarat? Itu 'kan suaranya, kenapa justru kalian yang rusuh? Kalian iri? Mau tawuran?" Ia mengucapkan semuanya dengan cepat hingga tak ada yang bisa membalas perkataannya. "Kalau suaranya kurang memenuhi syarat sebagai _idol_ 'kan dia masih bisa berlatih menyanyi atau pun minta diajari menyanyi oleh Ringo-sensei atau Hyuga-sensei. Ia masih bisa berusaha, belajar keras, dan juga berlatih menyanyi."

Murid-murid yang mem_bullying_ siswa berdasi hijau itu kembali berisik. Ramai sekali.

"Coba introspeksi diri kalian sendiri! Memangnya suara kalian bagus semua?" Otoya menghela nafas berat, berusaha menekan amarahnya. Sebenarnya Otoya juga mirip dengan siswa itu. Ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak balita. Suaranya biasa saja (beberapa orang malah mengatakan bahwa, suaranya dibawah rata-rata) dan tekhnik menyanyinya juga masih perlu dipertanyakan kualitasnya, tapi toh ia tetap berusaha keras memajukan kualitas menyanyinya. Menyanyi adalah hobinya sejak kecil dan juga memori yang paling terkenang baginya, ia suka menyanyi karena ia ingat kalau ibunya hobi menyanyi dan ibunya sangat bahagia saat sedang menyanyi. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia takkan membiarkan ada seseorang yang dihina hanya karena kemampuannya dibawah rata-rata. Ia melempar pandangan sinis ke arah pelaku _bullying_ itu. "Udah, bubar sana!"

Dan sedikit demi sedikit, para pelaku _bullying_ itu pergi kembali ke aktivitasnya.

Otoya berbalik ke arah siswa yang tadi menjadi korban _bullying_ itu. "_Daijoubu ka __[1]_?"

Siswa itu mengangguk. "_Daijoubu__ [2]_," jawabnya pelan.

"Lain kali, kamu janga diam saja. Balaslah kalau kau merasa benar," ujar Otoya hangat, lalu tersenyum. Berusaha membangkitkan semangat juang siswa tertindas itu. "Jangan sampai harga dirimu diinjak-injak."

"Kamu siswa yang baik," ujar siswa itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan dua zamrud yang bersinar sangat indah di kedua matanya. "Sebagai hadiah, kamu akan sedikit berubah. Bagaimana kalau melihat dari dua sisi?"

"'Du-Dua sisi?'"

**TEK**

**TEK**

**TEK**

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Keringat jatuh menuruni wajahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat bagai baru selesai lari marathon. Otoya mengerjapkan kedua matanya dalam keadaan syok. 'Gelap,' batinnya. 'Ini dimana?'

Otoya menoleh ke arah ranjang yang terdapat di seberang ranjangnya. Memang gelap tapi ia masih bisa melihat teman sekamarnya masih terlelap disana. Ia melihat dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi. "Ternyata yang tadi hanya mimpi," ucapnya pelan.

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

"To-Tokiya? Ku-kupikir kamu masih tidur." Otoya melempar pandangan penuh kekagetan ke arah tempat teman sekamarnya, yang menurutnya, sih, seharusnya masih tertidur. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Aku baru bangun setengah jam lalu, karena kamu terus-menerus berguman dalam tidurmu," ucap Tokiya duduk di kasurnya. "Bermimpi buruk?"

"Un," jawab Otoya pelan. "Sedikit mimpi buruk."

* * *

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさま ║ T ║Fantasy, Drama

Disclaimers: うたの プリンスさま belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? Apakah ia bisa berubah, kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: IS THE DREAM ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH?**

* * *

Akibat tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah semalam mimpi buruk, Otoya memasuki kelas dengan mata mengantuk. Karena berjalan dalam keadaaan setengah tidur itulah yang membuatnya beberapa kali hampir menabrak pintu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ya, A CLASS. 'Aku ngantuk banget~' keluhnya dalam hati. Ia baru saja berpikir untuk menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejanya lalu tidur, saat kedua bola mata rubinya melihat..

"_Ittoki-kun, ohayou_." [3]

.. Nanami Haruka memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Ah, ya, ia teringat akan hal yang ingin ia pastikan sejak semalam. "Haruka, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucapnya dengan kesadarannya yang telah 100% kembali, ia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

"Mau nanya apa?" kata Haruka balas bertanya pada temannya yang baru saja hadir di kelas setelah lebih dari dari seminggu jatuh sakit. Ia terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Tidak ada ujian, kok, pas kamu nggak masuk."

Otoya mengangguk mengerti. "Iya, aku tahu. Yang ingin kutanyakan itu, apa kamu tahu siapa pemilik dari kucing hitam yang sering berkeliaran di sekolah kita?"

"'Kucing'?" Haruka terlihat bingung. "Maksudmu Kuppuru?"

"Iya, kucing itu." Otoya harus memastikannya sekarang juga atau ia takkan bisa mengetahui misteri di balik perubahan gendernya yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu semalam. Ia harus kembali secepatnya ke tubuh aslinya, tubuh aslinya yang seorang laki-laki.

"Aku menemukannya di sekolah ini saat secara tiba-tiba kucing itu nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Tomo-chan. Kucing itu mengambil sapu tanganku dan membawanya lari. Kucing itulah yang mempertemukanku dengan Ichinose-san untuk pertama kalinya. Selanjutnya, kucing itu kuberi nama Kuppuru karena bulunya yang hitam," jawab Haruka sambil mengingat-ingat setiap detail ceritanya. "Kucing itu seperti selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan semua kejadian yang akan kualami bersama kalian berenam. Akhirnya aku memeliharanya hingga saat ini. Tapi.. umm.. aku tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya."

"Kamu benar-benar nggak tahu siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Otoya lemas dan sedih. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk mengetahui misteri dibalik perubahan gendernya.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya," ucap Haruka bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak membantu. Kalau aku boleh tahu, memang kenapa kamu menanyakannya?"

Otoya menggeleng lalu memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya, berusaha agar orang lain tidak melihat kegalauannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok." Ia menghela nafas. 'Aku tak dapat info apa pun~'

Dan sepanjang pelajaran, pikirannya tidak fokus sedikit pun pada apapun itu yang diajarkan oleh Ringo-sensei. Kini, setelah bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir (tentu saja), ia berjalan di koridor sambil melihat ke arah luar, taman bunga yang terhampar indah di bagian kanan koridor. 'Hmph! Siapa yang bisa kutanya mengenai hal ini?' pikirnya galau dan kalut. Ah, seandainya saja ia tidak berubah menjadi perempuan, ia pasti tidak akan segalau dan sebimbang ini.

"Ittoki?"

Otoya menoleh saat indera pendengarannya mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik. "_Hai_, _sensei_?" [4]

"_Nani o shiteiru_ [5]?" tanya sang wali kelas, Ringo Tsukimiya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung yang lucu. "Ada masalah? Kamu bisa cerita padaku."

Otoya mengangguk.

* * *

"Kata Tokiya, _sensei_ dulu pernah berubah menjadi perempuan juga, ya?" tanya Otoya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Saat ini, ia dan Ringo sedang berada di kamar sang guru.

Wajah Ringo memerah. "Aa.. Itu.. Err.. Ya, begitulah," jawabnya tidak jelas. Entah, kenapa ia segugup itu. Apakah ada yang ia tutupi?

Senyum lega mengembang di bibir Otoya. "Jadi bagaimana _sensei_ bisa berubah lagi menjadi laki-laki? Apakah ada syarat untuk berubah ke tubuh awal kita?" tanyanya semangat dan penuh harapan.

"Ada, sih."

"Kayak apa, _sensei_? _Oshiete kudasai, Ringo-sensei_." [6]

"Aa.. Itu.. Kamu hanya harus mencari hal yang merubahmu menjadi perempuan, kurasa dalam hal ini, masalah kita sama-sama kucing," ucap Ringo. "Nantinya kucing itu akan memberikanmu syarat agar kamu bisa berubah lagi."

"'Syarat'? Syarat apa? Apakah susah? Syarat yang _sensei_ terima saat itu apa?" ucap Otoya dengan sederet pertanyaan, mata membulat nan besar ingin tahu. "Syaratnya seberapa banyak? Harus dilakukan semua atau bagaimana? Apa nanti ia memberikan syaratnya dalam bahasa kucing? Aku tak mengerti bahasa kucing, Ringo-sensei~ Apa _sensei_ bisa mengajariku bahasa kucing?"

Ringo terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Ringo-sensei, syaratnya apa?" tanya Otoya lagi. Pertanyaan sebelumnya aja belum dijawab, eh, dia malah udah nanya lagi. Dasar Otoya Ittoki.

"Syaratnya berbeda-beda," jawab Ringo berusaha sesingkat mungkin.

"Kalau _sensei_ dapat syarat seperti apa?" Pertanyaan yang dengan suksesnya membuat wajah seorang Ringo Tsukimiya berubah menjadi sangat merah, membuat Otoya yang merupakan sang pemberi pertanyaan terheran-heran. Sebenarnya apa yang ditutupi Ringo-sensei, sih? "_Oishiete kudasai yo, Ringo-sensei~_" pinta Otoya manja. "Kasih tahu aku~"

Ringo melirik ke arah lain dengan perasaan cemas sambil membatin, 'Aduh masa' aku harus ngasih tahu apa yang terjadi, sih?'

"Aku janji, deh, nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa tapi kasih tahu aku."

"Umm.. Pokoknya kamu akan butuh bantuan teman sekamarmu untuk melakukannya," jawab Ringo dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan suara yang semakin pelan. "Nggak perlu tanya kenapa."

* * *

Dengan wajah merah, Otoya berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kamarnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar wali kelasnya setelah berhasil membuat sang guru berambut merah muda itu memberi tahu syarat yang dulu pernah ia terima, syarat yang sungguh demi apa sangat memalukan dan juga membuatnya berdebar-debar yang amat sangat, ia takut mendapat syarat yang sama. "Masa' aku harus meminta Tokiya untuk menc-" ucapan bernada (malu-malu (?) dan) galaunya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang berukuran kecil berwarna hitam tengah berlari menuju halaman belakang, dan sesuatu itu dapat ia pastikan sebagai kucing hitam yang dirawat Haruka, si Kuppuru. Dengan kecepatan maksimalnya, _perempuan_ itu berlari mengejar si kucing.

Berlari sangat cepat yang menyebabkannya ia merasa sedang berada dalam iklan sampo karena rambut merah panjangnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin selama ia berlari. Entah kenapa, ini lebay sekali~

Terengah-engah, Otoya akhirnya sampai juga di pinggiran danau yang terdapat di halaman belakang Saotome Gakuen. 'Kurasa kucing itu tadi berlari ke arah sini, tapi dia ada dimana, ya?' pikirnya bingung sambil melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut di danau itu.

**SIIIINGG..**

Otoya menyipitkan matanya melihat cahaya hijau yang sangat terang berkilau di dekat bangunan putih di pinggiran sungai itu. Perlahan-lahan sesosok pemuda terlihat berdiri disana, diantara kilauan puluhan kunang-kunang yang bersinar hijau. Jantung Otoya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik dikarenakan terlalu kaget.

Sosok pemuda berkulit hitam itu menoleh ke arah Otoya. Dengan baju (yang kalau masih bisa dibilang baju) hijaunya yang tertiup angin malam ia berjalan ke arah Otoya yang kini justru berjalan mundur, menghindar.

"Ka-kau Kuppuru kan?" tanya Otoya gugup masih tetap berjalan mundur karena kaget dan takut. Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing bisa berubah menjadi manusia dan bukankah manusia yang kini ada di depannya itu sama persis dengan siswa yang berada dalam mimpinya tadi malam? Siswa yang pernah ia tolong, korban dari tindakan _bullying_. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berhenti berjalan mundur saat ingat alasannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia menarik nafas sebelum meghembuskannya. "Kumohon beritahu aku cara agar aku bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki, seperti yang sebelumnya. Apapun syarat yang akan kamu ajukan pasti akan aku penuhi."

Sosok itu tersenyum aneh, menyeringai. "'Apapun?'"

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**メモ ****[MEMO]:**

[1] Daijoubu ka = Apa kamu baik-baik saja?

[2] Daijoubu = Baik

[3] _Ittoki-kun, ohayou_ = Selamat pagi, Ittoki.

[4] _Hai_, _sensei?_ = Ya, bu / pak guru?

[5]_ Nani o shiteiru_? = Lagi ngapain?

[6]_ Oshiete kudasai, Ringo-sensei_ = Kasih tahu saya, dong, Pak (?) Ringo. (entah, kenapa ini terbaca aneh sekali~)

**A/N:**

Yosh! Akhirnya.. *menghela nafas lega* aku bisa _publish_ lagi. Umm.. Udah berapa lama, ya, nggak nge-_update_ ff ini? Sekitar 3 minggu, ya? Hahaha.. Udah lama banget ternyata. *dor* XDXD

Semoga di _chapter_ ini, _typos_nya sudah berkurang. Dan maaf, sepertinya gaya penulisan di ff ini jadi agak berubah~ Apa karena udah lama nggak ngelanjutinnya, ya? Aku merasa aneh pas ngelanjutinnya~ *lupa _draft_ awalnya* T.T


	9. UNDER THE SEAL OF SECRECY

Sosok pemuda berkulit hitam itu menoleh ke arah Otoya. Dengan baju (yang kalau masih bisa dibilang baju) hijaunya yang tertiup angin malam ia berjalan ke arah Otoya yang kini justru berjalan mundur, menghindar.

"Ka-kau Kuppuru kan?" tanya Otoya gugup masih tetap berjalan mundur karena kaget dan takut. Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing bisa berubah menjadi manusia dan bukankah manusia yang kini ada di depannya itu sama persis dengan siswa yang berada dalam mimpinya tadi malam? Siswa yang pernah ia tolong, korban dari tindakan bullying. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berhenti berjalan mundur saat ingat alasannya datang ke tempat itu. Ia menarik nafas sebelum meghembuskannya. "Kumohon beritahu aku cara agar aku bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki, seperti yang sebelumnya. Apapun syarat yang akan kamu ajukan pasti akan aku penuhi."

Sosok itu tersenyum aneh, menyeringai. "'Apapun?'"

* * *

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? Apakah ia bisa berubah, kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: UNDER THE SEAL OF SECRECY**

* * *

"_Tadaima_ [1]," ucap Otoya tak bersemangat sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak bicara apapun setelahnya, melainkan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan menutup matanya. Bukan untuk tertidur, sih, hanya memejamkan matanya saja, hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan baginya.

Menit-menit pun berlalu..

Hening sekali, hingga Otoya hampir tertidur. Sedikit membuka mata dan yang ia dapati hanya kegelapan. "Eh?! Kok, lampunya mati?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm.." Otoya hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Bukan, apa-apa."

"Oh," balas Tokiya singkat dan suasana kembali hening.

Tiba-tiba saja, _perempuan_ berambut merah panjang tersebut teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

* * *

_ Sosok itu tersenyum aneh, menyeringai. "'Apapun?'"_

_ Otoya mengangguk tak yakin._

_ "Kau yakin, apapun?"_

_ Otoya cepat menjawab, gugup, "Y-ya, tapi tetap ada batasannya."_

_ Sosok berkulit gelap itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, ada batasannya." Ia kembali menampilkan senyuman anehnya. "Kamu yakin ingin kembali menjadi sosokmu yang sebelumnya? Kupikir kau sudah senang berada di dalam ragamu yang berbentuk perempuan, seperti sekarang ini."_

_ Otoya memandang ke arah lain, sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak suka dalam sosok perempuan~ Tolong beritahu aku cara agar aku bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki!"_

_"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanya sosok yang tidak diketahui namanya itu, memberiarkan jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh kunang-kunang yang bersinar terang dan berterbangan di sekitarnya. "Mungkin syaratnya akan berat dan susah."_

_ "Beritahu aku. Kumohon beritahu aku!" pinta Otoya menunduk, memohon amat sangat. "Kumohon beritahukan syaratnya aku."_

_ "Padahal takdirlah yang membawamu kembali lagi pada sosok aslimu di masa lalu, sosokmu yang sejujurnya. Dirimu berubah karena kau dan takdir sudah terikat benang merah," guman sosok itu pelan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, memandangi Milky Way yang bercahaya di langit malam. Berkilauan bagai ribuan permata berwarna-warni yang tersusun rapi. "Takdirmu dari suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini, di salah satu tempat di galaksi ini."_

_ Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Otoya memperhatikan sosok yang bisa berubah menjadi kucing tersebut._

_ Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang bergerak melewati mereka berdua. Kunang-kunang hijau mulai beterbangan menuju langit malam yang dingin. Bergerak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_ "Takdirmu akhirnya harus diubah lagi. Berusahalah untuk menggapai perbedaannya, berusahalah untuk kabur dari takdirmu yang sebenarnya. Karena takdirmu yang sebenarrnya adalah menjadi seorang perempuan." Sosok itu memandang Otoya singkat sebelum menengadah ke langit lagi. "Aku Cecil Aijima, pangeran Agnapolis; suatu negara yang sangat jauh ke arah barat. Kita sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali di masa lalu dan pasti akan bertemu lagi di masa depan._

_ "Jika kau ingin merubah dirimu kembali ke dalam sosok laki-laki, yang harus kamu lakukan adalah mendapatkan sesendok keajaiban dari seseorang yang peduli padamu setulus hati," ucap laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Cecil Aijima mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manis._

_ Otoya mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan tidak mengerti. "'Se-se-sesendok keajaiban'? Seperti apa bentuknya? Siapa yang harus membagi keajaiban itu padaku?"_

_ "Kamu pasti akan mengetahuinya." Perlahan-lahan sosok itu mulai menghilang bersama dengan angin malam yang berhembus kencang, diselimuti kabut yang pekat. "Dan lakukanlah pada malam ketika bulan menampakkan seluruh kecantikannya."_

* * *

"Tokiya! Tokiya!" panggil Otoya setelah kembali tersadar ke masa kini. Ia harus menemukan jawabannya sekarang juga. Ia butuh bantuan untuk menemukan jawabannya dan siapa orang yang paling pas untuk membantunya mendapatkan jawaban, kecuali teman sekamarnya?

"Hn."

Otoya menyalakan lampu dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidurnya, duduk menghadap ke arah bagian lain kamar mereka; Ya, bagian Tokiya. "Tokiya, kamu tahu, sesendok keajaiban itu kayak apa? Apa ada bentuknya? Kedengarannya aneh sekali, sih."

Tokiya diam saja tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Otoya.

"Hmm.. Tadi aku berhasil bertemu dengan sosok kucing yang mengubah genderku dan dia memberitahuku cara untuk berubah kembali dan katanya, aku bisa kembali kalau mendapat sesendok keajaiban. Makanya aku bingung, memangnya ada, ya, sesendok keajaiban? Aa! Tapi aku nggak ngerti~"

Tokiya masih menyimak, enggan berkomentar.

"Sesendok keajaiban itu sedikit, ya? Berarti keajaiban itu cairan? Bisa ditaruh ke dalam sendok," ucap Otoya bingung. "Siapa yang bisa membantuku, ya? Oh, ya, kata sosok itu, yang memberiku sesendok keajaiban itu haruslah orang yang peduli padaku. Tokiya, bantu aku mencari sesendok keajaiban itu~"

* * *

"Ya, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa," ucap pria berambut pirang kecoklatan sambil menutup buku-buku bahan ajarnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia sudah lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat menikmati makan siangnya. 'Menu makan siang hari ini apa, ya?' batinnya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyuga-sensei," panggil Tokiya yang sukses membuat sang wali kelasnya menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Tokiya berjalan ke arah sang guru dan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan Hyuga Ryuuya, ia angkat bicara, "Hyuga-sensei, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." Memandang singkat ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang menguping, sebelum melanjutkan. "Apakah Anda tahu, apa bentuk dari sesendok keajaiban?"

Ryuuya terlihat terkejut. "Tentang teman sekamarmu?"

"Ya."

"Beruntung sekali dia dan sesendok keajaibannya," ucap Ryuuya pelan melihat ke arah lain. Ia menghela nafas. "Kurasa sesendok keajaiban pasti sangat mudah, cukup ada seseorang yang mempedulikannya dan ia akan segera kembali ke _tubuh_ aslinya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Tokiya tidak yakin. Entah bagaimana, tapi ucapan wali kelasnya yang sangat tegas soal musik, beberapa waktu lalu terdengar sangat sepele baginya. 'Hanya butuh kepedulian?'

* * *

Di tempat lain, Otoya tengah berdiskusi (atau menggali informasi, mengingat seberapa _kepo_-nya anak remaja itu) dengan wali kelasnya yang berambut merah muda. "Menurut Ringo-sensei, bentuknya seperti apa? Apakah itu syarat yang berat?"

Pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Ringo Tsukimiya menggeleng. "Iie [1]," jawabnya dengan nada bicaranya yang khas, setengah bersenandung. "Itu mudah, kok. Mudah banget, malah."

"Kalau _sensei_, waktu itu harus mengumpulkan keajaiban seberapa banyak?" tanya Otoya diiringi kilat penasaran yang dipantulkan oleh mata merahnya.

Wajah Ringo sedikit bersemu. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi," ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"_Dakedo Ringo-sensei_ [2] aku penasaran~ Kasih tahu aku, dong~ Ne~ Ne~ _Oshiete. Oshiete. Oshiete. Oshiete_~" [3]

_Idol_ yang terkenal itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya, ia terpaksa harus membicarakannya. Ia menarik nafas. "Aku harus mendapatkan segelas keajaiban."

"Eh?! 'Segelas keajaiban'?" tanya Otoya bingung. "Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"I-iya." Ringo membenarkan posisi bandonya yang kurang pas. "Lagipula kita disini untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk permasalahanmu 'kan? Berhenti _out of topic_ karena waktumu tidak banyak."

"Tapi 'kan~" Otoya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dan kecewa. "Ringo-sensei, ceritakan bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan segelas keajaiban? Ceritakan padaku. _Oshiete. Oshiete. Oshiete. Oshiete, Ringo-sensei_~"

Ringo menghela nafas, menyerah. Sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakannya lagi. Dengan wajah memerah, pria yang setiap harinya selalu ber_crossdress_ itu memulai ceritanya. "Jadi saat itu.."

* * *

Dengan langkah cepat, Otoya berlari melintasi halaman sekolahnya. Terburu-buru. Rintik-rintik hujan ditumpahkan cepat dari langit. 'Aduh! Aku bisa basah kuyup, nih!' batinnya panik. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, baru sadar kalau malam hampir tiba dan kalau ia tidak cepat kembali ke kamarnya, mungkin ia akan terkunci dan tidur di luar malam ini.

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

Note:

[1] Iie: Tidak

[2] Dakedo, Ringo-sensei: Tapi, Pak Ringo (?).

[3] Oshiete: Beritahu aku.

**A/N:**

Sebenarnya ini amat sangat gagal~ Saya menyadarinya. T.T

Saya usahakan ff ini akan selesai di _chapter_ 10. Yup! _Next chapter_. Semoga bisa diakhiri dengan sesuai.


	10. WET

Dengan langkah cepat, Otoya berlari melintasi halaman sekolahnya. Terburu-buru. Rintik-rintik hujan ditumpahkan cepat dari langit. 'Aduh! Aku bisa basah kuyup, nih!' batinnya panik. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, baru sadar kalau malam hampir tiba dan kalau ia tidak cepat kembali ke kamarnya, mungkin ia akan terkunci dan tidur di luar malam ini.

* * *

Title: **How it can beナイトメア****?**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?)

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: "Kau berisik sekali, sih, Otoya! Apa kalau kau menjadi seorang perempuan kau akan lebih pendiam?!" ‖ Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Otoya benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan? Apakah ia bisa berubah, kembali menjadi laki-laki? ‖ fem!Otoya Ittoki

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: WET**

* * *

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pena terus menari di atas kertas. Kertas yang awalnya putih lama kelamaan mulai berwarna hitam. Ia menghela nafas lega. 'Akhirnya selesai juga,' batinnya, melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan mulai membaca ulang yang baru saja ditulis olehnya.

Ia; Tokiya Ichinose, berguman pelan sambil membaca isi kertas itu. Yup! Ia baru saja selesai menulis sebuah lagu, berharap kelak ia bisa manyanyikan lagu buatannya sendiri. Bernyanyi sebagai seorang Tokiya, bukan HAYATO.

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tokiya melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu kamar, membukanya dan langsung mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. "Otoya, kau kenap-"

**BRUKK**

Terbelalak saat menyadari teman sekamarnya tiba-tiba terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan ke arahnya. Mencoba menyadarkannya tapi tetap saja _perempuan_ itu tidak sadar juga. Menghela nafas dan akhirnya, Tokiya harus menggendong teman sekamarnya itu ke dalam.

Basah kuyup, wajah memerah, dan suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi, itulah kondisi Otoya saat ini. Badannya yang basah benar-benar dingin. Menggigil dalam pingsannya.

Tokiya yang baru saja membaringkannya di atas kasurnya sendiri, kini dibuat kebingungan karena Otoya bisa jatuh sakit jika terus berada dalam pakaian yang basah tetapi, ia tidak mungkin menggantikan pakaiannya 'kan? Apalagi mengingat manusia kepo itu masih dalam sosok perempuan.

* * *

Sudah berulang kali Tokiya berusaha membangunkan teman sekamarnya dari pingsannya, _perempuan_ itu harus segera ganti pakaian. Tapi semuanya nihil, Otoya sama sekali tidak bangun sedikit pun.

Jam terus bergerak maju mengiringi perubahan suhu Otoya yang semakin memanas. Tengah malam baru saja lewat beberapa detik yang lalu dan dengan demam yang sangat tinggi seperti ini, bagaimana kalau demamnya semakin bertambah parah?

* * *

Walaupun merasa lengannya digerakkan oleh seseorang dengan cukup keras, Tokiya tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia terlalu mengantuk dan lelah untuk bangun saat ini. Baru saja tidur kurang dari sejam yang lalu, dan masa' ia harus segera bangun?

"Tokiya! Tokiya! Tokiya!"

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil tetap bergeming, diam dalam _tidurnya_. Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan suara yang memanggil namanya sejak tadi, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk menebak siapa pemilik suara yang membangunkannya sejak tadi.

Suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar. "Tokiya! Tokiya! Tokiya, ayo, bangun.. Ada hal baik yang terjadi!" ucap sosok itu kembali menggoyangkan lengan Tokiya lagi, berharap orang yang sejak tadi ia coba bangunkan dari alam bawah sadar mau bangun atau setidaknya mau membuka matanya sedikit saja. Ia ingin memperlihatkan hal baik yang baru saja terjadi padanya. "Bangun, dong, Tokiya.."

Tapi yang terjadi, Tokiya hanya merespon dengan gumaman yang terdengar kurang jelas, "Lima menit lagi.."

Agak kecewa karena Tokiya tidak mau melepaskan mimpinya, sosok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya; cemberut, dan duduk di sofa. Ada baiknya ia ikut tidur saja, daripada bersusah payah membangunkan pemuda itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai mengantuk dan ia tertidur sepenuhnya di sofa putih yang terletak di depan televisi.

* * *

Tokiya Ichinose; pemuda berambut biru gelap kehitaman mengerjap malas ke sekelilingnya, mencoba menganalisa situasi di sekitarnya. 'Ternyata kesiangan.' Batinnya saat melihat beberapa burung kecil yang bercicit riang di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"_Ohayou, Tokiya!_" [1]

Yang merasa dipanggil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan berbeda dari sosok tersebut tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin apa itu. Diperhatikannya sosok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi apa?

"Kenapa? Kaget, ya? Aku juga kaget tadi." Sosok itu tertawa.

Sepertinya ilham datang agak terlambat, sehingga otaknya yang baru saja beristirahat baru bisa berpikir lagi setelah _loading _ cukup lama. Tokiya terbelalak. Pantas saja ada yang agak berbeda dan Tokiya baru menyadarinya. "Kamu sudah kembali menjadi.." Terdiam sejenak dalam kekagetan luar biasa. Demi apa, semalam sosok itu masih seorang _perempuan_ dan yang kini justru berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang- "..laki-laki."

Otoya; sosok itu, menampilkan senyuman khasnya, senyuman cerianya yang hangat. "_Maa ne_!" [2] jawabnya riang. Ia mengelus lembut rambut merahnya yang sudah kembali memendek, padahal beberapa jam lalu masih panjang. "Tiba-tiba sudah berubah saat aku bangun tadi pagi."

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari celah bibir Tokiya yang lebih memilih diam daripada berkomentar. Kejadian ini sama persis deperti saat Otoya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan hanya dalam waktu semalam. Sebenarnya ini sekolah apa, sih? Masa' murid-muridnya bisa sesukanya dirubah-ubah gendernya? Hmm.. Sepertinya hanya Saotome Gakuen sajalah, satu-satunya sekolah di muka bumi ini yang dengan santainya memperbolehkannya.

Bersenandung pelan, Otoya membuka jendela kamar mereka. Membiarkan seluruh dunia melihatnya yang sudah kembali menyandang gender laki-laki. "Menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali hidup sebagai laki-laki lagi," ucapnya senang tetapi diselimuti sedikit kegalauan. Ia memandangi jalan setapak yang dibuat di depan asramanya. "_Kore wa maji magic 1000%_." [3] Tawanya mulai terdengar.

Perlahan-lahan Tokiya mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Ternyata tertidur dalam posisi duduk itu memang tidak nyaman, apalagi ia duduk di lantai dan hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding.

"Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata laki-laki dari Class A tersebut terheran-heran. Nggak dibuat-buat, dia memang benar-benar heran dan penasaran serta, tidak punya ide sedikit pun mengenai caranya kembali menjadi laki-laki seperti ini. Mengambil remote televisi dan memainkannya di tangannya. Suaranya cukup pelan tapi masih dapat didengar, "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali seperti ini? Apa ada yang memberikanku sesendok keajaiban?"

Tokiya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah-olah menanyakan, 'Apa?'.

"Apakah ada yang memberiku sesendok keajaiban, ya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tokiya pelan.

"Sepertinya Tokiya tahu sesuatu," ucap Otoya manis dan memaksa. "_Ne, ne. Oshiete! Oshiete, ne! Ne~_" [4]

"_Zenzen wakarimasen_," [5] jawab Tokiya cepat.

"_Ne, ne. Oshiete! Oshiete, ne! Ne~_"

* * *

_ Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi dan suhu tubuh Otoya belum turun juga. Masih demam tinggi dan terus menerus ngelindur dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia didatangi mimpi buruk._

_ Tokiya menutup buku yang dibacanya dan mengecek suhu Otoya. Ia menghela nafas. Demamnya bertambah buruk saja. Semalaman mengurus teman sekamarnya membuatnya sangat mengantuk karena tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun, ia harus tetap terjaga karena takut hal buruk terjadi saat ia terlelap._

_ Pada akhirnya, toh, ia menyerah pada kantuk yang terus menerus menyerangnya._

_"_Odaijini_," __[6]__ ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus pelan rambut merah teman sekamarnya dan terlelap di lantai dengan menyandar ke dinding._

* * *

Air muka Tokiya terlihat sedikit berubah.

"Tuh 'kan kamu tahu sesuatu. Kasih tahu aku, dong. Kasih tahu aku," pinta Otoya dengan nada keponya yang khas.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah tahu."

"Eh?!" Otoya cemberut. "_Oshiete. Ne, ne. Oshiete ne?"_

"Tidak akan."

* * *

"_Yosh! Ganbarimasu ne!_" [7] ucap Otoya sangat bersemangat sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Tokiya hanya tersenyum kecil di belakangnya.

Kutukan ini sudah berakhir 'kan?

Suara derap kaki terdengar cukup keras dan perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Dan..

"Kamu ngapain, Ren?" tanya Otoya heran saat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kejinggaan berlari di depannya sambil membawa sekantung roti. Bukankah itu roti melon? Sejak kapan laki-laki yang selalu membawa mawar itu menyukai roti melon? Kok, sepertinya ada yang aneh. "Roti itu buat apa?"

Ren tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, mengangkat bungkusan berisi roti melon tersebut. "Oh, ini unt-"

Belum selesai Ren berbicara, seorang perempuan berpakaian putih dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah, terlihat berlari terengah-engah ke arah mereka. Merampas semua roti melon yang ada pada Ren. "Ini punyaku, bodoh!" ucapnya pelan namun tajam pada Ren.

Tokiya terlihat terkejut. 'Kayaknya kenal. Dia siapa? Sepertinya ia..'

Takut-takut, Otoya bertanya. "_Omae wa Masato desu ne_?" [8]

Sosok itu berbalik. Menunduk dalam. Poni dari rambut birunya yang panjang sukses menutupi wajahnya. "A-aku.."

"Perkenalkan. Ia Masako Hijirikawa," ucap Ren memotong perkataan sosok itu dengan nada bercanda.

Dengan wajah pucat dan agak memerah, sosok itu mengakat wajahnya. Membuang muka. "A-aku Masato," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sepertinya, kutukannya ini belum berakhir dan terus berlanjut. Ya, 'kan, Cecil Aijima?

* * *

**おわり **

* * *

**メモ **

[1] Ohayou, Tokiya! = Selamat pagi, Tokiya!

[2] Maa ne = Ya, gitu, deh.

[3] Kore wa maji magic 1000% = Ini benar-benar 1000% sihir

[4] Ne, ne. Oshiete! Oshiete, ne! Ne~ = Ya, ya. Kasih tahu aku. Kasih tahu aku, dong! Ya~

[5] Zenzen wakarimasen = Sama sekali tidak tahu

[6] Odaijini = Semoga cepat sembuh

[7] Yosh! Ganbarimasu ne! = Yeah! Ayo, berjuang!

[8] Omae wa Masato desu ne = Kamu Masato 'kan?

**A/N **

Yokatta ne! Akhirnya bisa selesai juga, walaupun mungkin masih banyak kekurangan di sana/i.

Terima kasih banyak kepada:

**Gale** yang selalu memberi semangat dan mendukung. Terima kasih banyak atas respon positif darimu beberapa bulan terakhir. :) :)

**Al-Mcs** dan **NancydiBondone **yang selalu mendukung. Hahaha.. XDXD

Dan terima kasih pada **kalian yang mem-****_fave_**** atau pun mem-****_follow_**** ff ini**. :)

Dan kepada semuanya yang berkunjung kemari. **ありがとうございますよ **

Oh, ya.. Aku berpikir untuk membuat sekuelnya, sih.. Perlu atau nggak, ya?


End file.
